


Chocolate pickles

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular morning in the Malik-Payne house. </p><p>What happens when a heavily pregnant Liam doesn't want to share his food ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate pickles

**Author's Note:**

> jesswritesthings complained that there isn't enough Pregnant!Liam stories around so here is my contribution to the problem's solution. 
> 
> It ain't much but I wrote for you, so enjoy !

Liam moaned tears filling his eyes as he ate another pickle dipped in chocolate. His free hand went instinctively on his large belly rubbing circles, a soothing caress he acquired since the beginning of his pregnancy, six months ago.

“Good morning babe”

Zayn came in the kitchen for his usual morning black coffee. His stomach rolled as he laid eyes on his husband’s weird breakfast. Bizarre food mix was just another of the pregnancy side effects, along with swollen ankles, hormonal tantrums and god knew how long the list actually was.

The brunet frowned finally noticing that Liam was staring at him with teary brown eyes. Liam hiccupped taking another pickles from the bowl in front of him.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Zayn hovered around his lover seeking any wound or anything that would explain the sudden outburst. Liam nodded negatively hugging Zayn close and nested his head in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t laugh! Promise me you won’t laugh”

Liam stepped away from Zayn wiping furiously his wet cheeks and took the bowl on the counter keeping it close to his chest. Zayn nodded heart beating fast with worry and hoped it wasn’t something bad. Liam chewed on another chocolate dipped pickle before swallowing loudly.

“I was eating these pickles and they taste amazing with chocolate and all. Then I thought about you, I wanted you to taste it too but …”

Zayn nodded nose scrunched at the thought of letting the weird food anywhere near his mouth. However Liam seemed quite serious and looked at him with wet puppy eyes still eating the offending food.

“But I don’t want to… It just taste so good”

Zayn arched an eyebrow hardly following his husband rambling. Liam’s eyes filled again with tears as he stared pleadingly at his lover like he had to understand his despair by now.

“What don’t you want, babe?”

Liam looked away avoiding Zayn’s gaze, he bit his bottom lip shifting nervously on his feet. His cheeks wore a rosy color from his embarrassment as he tried his best to explain the situation to Zayn.

“I started crying because I didn’t want to give you some…It just taste so good, Zee. I love you, you know that right?”

Zayn hardly held back his laugh seeing that Liam was actually serious. He cleared his throat and spoke with a neutral voice, a tough thing to do when you six-months-pregnant husband just cried because he didn’t want to share his food.

“I love you too, babe. It’s okay you can eat it, I will even buy you some more after, yeah?”

Liam breathed in Zayn arms, taking in his comforting smell, a mix of cologne and citrus from his shampoo. He felt his lover’s hands rub gently his back.

“I am tired of being so fucking emotional all the time”

His voice was smothered by Zayn’s chest which vibrated as the brunet laughed. Hormones most of the time made him look like a spoiled brat. He would go from euphoric to sad and back in a second.

“It’s okay, babe”

**_The end_**

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts here or at ;
> 
> Tumblr => danaidedana.tumblr.com  
> Twitter => @DanaideDana


End file.
